Gracelyns Journals II
by BreezyKitty
Summary: Sequel to GJ's. Don't HAVE to read the GJ's to understand this, might help though. Holly returns to POTC realm! Old favourites and new characters exist in this second installment of Holly's Series.
1. Chapter 1: Arrested

Good news journal II, I bought a new journal (obviously), after I went on a brand new adventure, yes Holly has had another piraty adventure, now, lets go back to the beginning.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" I called to my best friend, school was over for another day and Bella was getting on the bus while I was waiting for Ashleigh, my twenty year old sister, to pick me up. Being 13 and 6 months old, means I can not drive on public streets without someone on the sidealk being rushed to ICU. Finally I saw my sister pull up to the curb, I quickly jumped in and we took off for home.  
"Hey Ash." I said smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Ashleigh asked.

"I got a B+ on my science test and Bella said she bought my birthday present on the weekend." I said, feeling the sapphire bracelet on my wrist subconciously. I had not taken it off since I got back from Pirates of the Caribbean three months ago.

"Your birthday is 6 months away." Ash said skeptically.

"She puts alot of thought into her presents." I smiled as we pulled into our driveway. I'll spare you the details of our house, not that interesting.

"I'm home!" I called when I entered the house.

"There you are Gracelyn, Faffa needs feeding." my mum said, talking about our dog.

"Muuuum, call me Holly!" I complained.

"Gracelyn is on your birth certificate." my mum persisted.

"Not for long." I mumbled as I fed Faffa and went to my room to do homework. I had arranged my desk to my window so I could look up and try and find the first star of the night. Since I had come back I had always found the second, thrid or fouth star. I had just finished my maths for the day and I looked up and saw a familiar star.

"I want to go back to Pirates." I whispered.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep in anticipation of what was to come.

--

I woke up at the scene of Will and Elizabeth's soon to be crashed wedding. I saw Elizabeth being quite dramatic.

"Come on sweetie, no time to delay, Beckett will be here soon." I said as I grabbed Elizabeth and began to run and came face to face... or shoulder to face, the shorty.

"You mean me?" he asked.

"Uh. No. Course not." I said, smiling.

"Oh good." he said as Will was walked up.

"Holly?" Will said squinting at me.

"Yes stupid. I see you didn't take my advice and improve those brain cells." I laughed half heartedly. Elizabeth walked up to Will.

"Why is this happening?" she asked.

"I don't know--" Will began.

"People focus! No time for that romantic stuff when your arrested." I said, whisper-yelling at the two.

"Make way, let me through" Govenor Swann said before he was not allowed access. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!" he accused Beckett who had turned to face the ocean, once again he turned to face us again.  
"Govenor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long." He said.

"It'll be too long that you live." I mumbled, Will heard me and tried not to laugh.

"Cutler Beckett?" the Govenor said, disbelievingly.

"It's Lord now actually." Beckett said.

"Lord Taco Hat maybe." I said, continuing to mumble to myself.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" Govenor Swann said.

"In fact I do." Beckett said, trying to sound sorry, failing miserably. "Mr. Mercer... a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Beckett said as he handed the warrant to Gov. S.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann." he said, not believing what he was seeing.

"Oh? Is it? That's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her!" Beckett ordered as gaurds apprehended Elizabeth.

"On what charges?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Ahh, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another two here, is Grace Lyn here?" Beckett asked and I snickered, remembering what happend in Port Royal on my first visit.

"I assume you know?" Beckett said sarcastically, knowing full well who I was.

"Well. You can't arrest me." I said, poking my tounge out at him.

"Why on earth not?" he asked me.

"Cause Grace Lyn is not my real name and by law you have to have their real name on the warrant." I said giving the look of 'nah na na na nah'.

"I can still hold you in a cell till I get the warrant." Beckett said.

"Damn it." I sighed and held my wrists out for the irons which were put on me.

"And is James Norrington present?" Beckett continued.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Govenor Swann replied, still wondering over his daughters arrest warrant.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked." Beckett retorted.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered..." Will sighed

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth said, almost spitting in Cutler Beckett's face.

"The charge...is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the..." Gov. S began but couldn't continue.

"Basically, we die." I said to them.

"Indeed. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow." Beckett said

"Captain." The three of us replied. I just wanted to say it cause it was cool.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth finished.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." Beckett said.

"No kidding Sherlock." I said. "Your as bright as Will here!" I exclaimed.

Some things never change.

--

A/N: Okay I lied. I posted this today. It's not that great but reveiw!

UNC

Bella Bree


	2. Chapter 2: Voyage

The next day Will and I were hauled to Beckett's office by a soldier who was less than friendly.

"You know I don't see you as the soldier type." I said to him.

"I see you on the hangmans noose." he replied to me.

"Touche." I answered as we entered the office.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as your odered, sir." the soldier said.

"Those won't be necessary." Beckett said as the solider began to work on getting out irons off. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with out mutual friend Captain Sparrow." What a speech.

"More acquantance than friend. How do you know him?" Will said.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other." Beckett said as he picked up the branding stick which by just looking at it made me rub my wrists abit squimishly.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will said.

"An unreliable source of trading." I said to Will, I read about Jack's history but I was just making a guess there because I hadn't read it for awhile.

"By both your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Beckett continued.

"Recover?" Will asked. "At the point of a sword?"

"Bargain! Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

"Why on earth do I think that Jack will consider employment more like a cage than being free?" I asked and Beckett led us out to the balcony.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike yourself, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose, as do you Miss Blue." Yea he had managed to find my real name. Pity.

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl?" Will asked Beckett.

"Will you dolt. He doesn't want the Black Pearl. He made the Black Pearl, formerly The Wicked Wench, ship of the East India Trading Company I believe. Though I do not think that information is correct." I pondered.

"Whichever way, she is right. I do not want the Black Pearl.The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass." Beckett said getting close to Will and myself and he saw Will's recognition. "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass or there's no deal."

"Lucky us. We get to risk our lives to get this stupid compass." I said, pretending like I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Good point. Come on, we'll go tell Elizabeth." Will said as we both ran out and ran to the prison which was just one street away.

"Here now you two can't be here." the soldier told Will and I while Govenor Swann started a conversation and made a somewhat funny line.

"Jack's compass? What does he want with that?" Elizabeth asked us through the bars.

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped." Will said.

_Don't count on it._

True. But if I say anything Will won't go.

_Okay then. Good plan._

Yup.

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Govenor Swann said finally catching up on your conversation.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in us?" Will asked.

"Cause faith is important in this situation." I added, not really getting what I was saying.

"The fact that you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where is that dog with the keys?" Govenor Swann said looking around.

"I have faith in you, all of you. Where will you find him?" Elizabeth asked us.

"Tortuga. We'll start there and we won't stop searching till we find him. And then I plan to return here to marry you." Will said.

"Properly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Eagerly if you'll still have me." Will said.

"Okay people, no time for romance. Nooses are waiting for our necks at the gallows!" I said clapping my hands and Will and Elizabeth nodded and Will and I ran out to begin our adventure.

--

We were in Tortuga and questioning people. We went up to a old seaman.

"Have you seen Jack Sparrow?" I asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four dubloons. I heard he was dead." he said.

"Lovely." I answered.

"Arn't you going to pay me for that bit of information?" he said at me, gesturing for a kiss.

"Sure. Close your eyes." I said and stupidly enough he closed them. And what do you know my hand collided with his face, Will and I then turned away and began walking.

"Thats what happens when you drink to much Will, you get stupider as you get older." I said as we walked up to a guy coming out of a tavern.

"Excuse me have you seen Jack Sparrow?" Will asked.

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore." I smiled sarcastically.

"Isn't he alot of help?" I said after we thanked him and walked away and found Giselle and Scarlett.

"Hey girlies, have ya seen Jack Sparrow?" I asked them.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle said.

"Haven't seen him in a month." Scarlett said.

"When you find him will you give him a message?" Scarlett said as she approached Will and slapped him. I approached her in the same fashion.

"When you go whoring again will you think of this?" I said as I slapped her back. "Come on Will." I said as we went to the docks and found the dude with the dreads.

"Have you seen Jack Sparrow?" Will asked.

"Or the Black Pearl?" I added.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for delicious lum pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find a ship there, a ship with black sails." he said kind of dramatically.

"Looks like we found the Black Peal!" I said happily. "Can you take us there?" I asked.

"We leave in five minutes." the guy said.

"We'll get on board now." I said as I dragged Will on board.

--

We arrived to the island and the guy with dreads told us his brother would take us to shore. Within ten minutes we had rowed as far as the guys brother would take us.

"What's wrong the beach is right there." Will asked. The brother began to speak in french.

"What?" Will asked.

"He said something like no going further and we'll have to swim." I told Will who looked at me strangely.

"I took french for a year." I explained as the brother began speaking again and Will looked at me.

"It's too dangerous. he said." I told Will and I dragged him and myself to our feet.

"Bon voyage monsieur, madamoiselle." he said to us.

"Merci, au reviour." I said as I jumped into the water and Will was right behind me. We swam to shore and Will began calling to the beached Black Pearl.

"No one is there Will. Come on." I said as we entered the forest and we found Tobii the parrot.

"Ah a familiar face." Will said. Tobii squawked.

"Don't eat me!" the parrot screeched.

"We're not going to eat you." Will said, slightly taken back.

"Don't eat me! No, don't eat me!" the parrot repeated.

"There was a reason why I never bought you at the pet store." I mumbled. Will and I continued our way into the forest and Will spotted Gibbs canteen tried to some string.

"Gibbs." he whispered and we followed it untill we got to the tree when I backed up. And was knocked on the back of the head.

Lovely.

When I came to I was tied to a stick being carried by the cannibals. Will was ahead of me and we were both lead to Jack's throne, as if he doesn't need a bigger ego. Will then realised that it was Jack on the throne.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." Will said.

"Don't be too sure." I told him as Jack began to poke both me and Will.

"Jack, it's me, Will Turner!" Will persisted.

"Pase ko." Jack said to the cannibals and one of them replied.

"Idada esipige." the dude said.

"Jack, tell them to let us down!" Will called.

"Kelay lum. Lum piki piki. Lum eensie weensie. Lum say say eunuchey. Snip snip." Jack said which made me giggle. Will's eyes must have homed in on the compass.

"Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!" Will yelled amd Jack stopped.

"Snay say sha. Smomy lama shuku savvy? Bon liki liki." he said as the cannibals cried out the last part. Jack leaned into us.

"Save me!" he wispered harshly as we were taken away and Will continued to yell at Jack.

"Oh shut it." I said. Within minutes were were in those bone cages.

"Good to see you again Gibbs." Will said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good teh see yers both. How've ye been?" Gibbs answered.

"Oh for pirates sake." I said. This would be the beginning of a long day.

--

A/N: Yuh I updated...again.

I have been thinking about GJ'S IV and should Holly be a bender? if so what? Out of Earth, Water or Air. Yes she can be an Air Nomad. I'll make it work somehow. I can actually see Holly as a Air Nomad for some reason. Funny.

Anyway PLEASE reveiw I have only gotten eight hits, I want to know how this sequal is turning out.

UNC

Bella Bree


	3. Chapter 3: Depends

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief-" Will thought.

"Aye. The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Gibbs said.

We had finished the whole conversation that is required:

"Hey there lass how've ye been?"

"Nothing much just sitting around in a bone cage, same as you. Waiting to die, the usual." that conversation happend five minutes ago.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive there as much as the rest of us?" Will said, both a question and statement at the same time.

"Worse, as it turns out. You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do 'im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison. They'll roast him and eat him." Gibbs said.

"How nice of them to eat their god." I said sarcastically.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked, that stupid smile on his face.

"Will, think about it. This cage looks like human bones. Missing crew? Bones for a cage?" I said using my hands as a scale. Will quickly took his hands away in alarm. "Yea, I thought so too." I said.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop." Gibbs said dramatically.

"Well my life will end if I don't get a B in science." I mumbled, mentioning the terrible wrath of my mum.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will said.

"Sure we could, just make cups of tea, thousands of meters above sea level." I said.

In two minutes we were swinging the cages from side to side. I wasn't really helping just shifting my weight while the bulkier guys did most of the work. Finally we had managed to grab onto the vines.

"Put your legs through! Start the climb!" Gibbs ordered.

"Come on men, it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will shouted.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do." the pirate in the other cage yelled. We all realised there was now six of us in each cage.

"Oooh, pirate sticks." I said while the other pirate realised the same thing.  
"Oooh, dear."

"Hurry!" Will shouted as we began to climb and Will noticed the native walking across the bridge.

"Stop, stop. Stop!" Will whispered harshly while the other cage continued their ascent. The pirate grabbed the snake before shouting causing everyone to let go, under the intense weight, the vine that held their cage snapped, plummeting the other cage to their doom. The native saw this and spotted us on the wall.

"Move! " Will and I yelled.

We managed to climb to the top of the cliff and I puffed, I really needed to keep up the exercise. Though when will you ever need to help pull yourself and five other men up a rock cliff to safety. Oh.. now. Oh well.

"Pull it loose, find a rock!" Will said as we began to search for a good rock.

"Not a good time!" I said as I spotted the cannibals running towards us.

"Roll the cage! Lift the cage!" Will ordered it was all really confusing, I could barely see because of people getting in the way.

"Lift it high like a lady's skirt." Gibbs said. I managed to find the breath to answer that.

"I find that offensive." I choked out as we ran.

In seconds we had fallen into a deep stream. We swam for the safety of the rock ledge as arrows and spears flew at us. The cage had split open by this point so we were free, in a matter of speaking We began to swim out to shore and found the Black Pearl still on the beach with those pirates Pintel and Ragetti trying to man the ship.

"Excellent! Our work's half done!" Gibbs said, thumping Pintel on the back who tried to defend himself.

"We done it for you! Knew you'd be coming back for it."

"Don't push ya luck idiot." I said to him as he shot me a look. Yeah, the same one he gave me back in the cave on my last little adventure.

Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs shouted.

"What about Jack? We won't leave without him." Will said as Jack came running to us in the distance, the cannibals following behind him.

"Time to go." Will said, climbing on board.

"For bloody pirates sake. I can't climb up this thing! It's worse than the rope in gym!" I huffed.

"Cast off those lines!" Gibbs ordered.

"Coming!" I yelled. And began the murdering task of climbing up.

"Make ready to cast off!" Ragetti yelled. Jack had reached the net on the side of the Black Pearl.

"The nets! Why didn't I think of that?! Oh right, cause my brain is the size of a peanut!" I said, wanting to slap my forhead as I fell on deck, face up.

"Last time I do that. EVER!" I yelled. Jack then climbed aboard and his cloak was put over him.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs said.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack answered.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs said.

"No kidding?" I said, wringing my hair from the swim I took.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack said, almost growling.

"Jack." Will began.

"Ah." Jack answered. Alot of small talk in this movie.

"Elizabeth is in danger." Will said for the second or third or possibly fourth time that day, he had mentioned it a few times in the cage.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack answered.

"Like Rapenzel." I said, adding my two cents in.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Will answered.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack replied.

"Apparently you have yet to own up to your own." I said to him. Will then took another pirates sword and put it to Jack's throat.

"William Turner!" I scolded. "No using weapons. Boy that sounded odd on a pirate ship." I said, murmering the last part to myself.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will said. I had to throw in an 'aw' cause it was really sweet.

Jack moved the sword away from his throat.

"Mr. Gibbs? We have a need to travel upriver." Jack said.

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack replied and a worried look came over Gibbs face.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will insisted.

"Oh shut up Will." I said.

"William... I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me... to find this." Jack said dramatically as he took the key drawing out of his pocket.

"You want me to find this." Will said.

"Course not." I said, passing the invisible speaking torch onto Jack.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

"This is going to save Elizabeth." Will said surely.

"Depends." I said.

"Depending on how much know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked.

"Not much." Will said.

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth." Jack said quickly, I leaned to Jacks ear.

"Your fate could rest on it too." I whispered mysteriously before walking off to chat to Gibbs as if nothing had happend.

--

AN: Yes, abit short but still an update.

Kate: Air Nomad and a Bender will be revealed in time mauahaha :P If your familiar with Avatar: The Last Airbender then that helps if you don't, I'll try and make it easier for you to understand -smile- Oh and I am glad you like my sign off.

UNC

Bella Bree


	4. Chapter 4: Tia

I had slept for most of the way to Tia Dalma's little hut. So I had no idea (well not really) what was going on when Jack told me to get into the boat. I hopped into the boat Will was in, along with Gibbs.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is... ooh. Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." Gibbs said.

"And the key will spare him that?"

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... her." Gibbs answered

"Her?"

"HER! Will whats so hard to grasp about the concept of a female? Oh wait you don't know how to deal with them other than get them locked up." I told him angrily before turning away and looking into the eerie swamp.

In about five minutes I had cooled off from my sudden outburst and also we arrived. Jack got up onto the landing from the other boat.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before." Jack said.

"Nice to know you kept in touch." I said with a smirk.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack said which made me giggle.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said to me.

"Mind the boat." I said to Will

"Mind the boat." Will said to Ragetti

"Mind the boat." Ragetti said to Pintel, getting to the end of the chain!

"Mind the boat." Pintel said to Marty:

"Mind the boat." Marty said to Cotton and Tobii the parrot.

"Mind the boat." Tobii said to Cotton and flew after us. I find this abit funny cause how is he going to alert us if anything happens? I guess thats just a joke the film makers added in. Though I really didn't see the funny part.

Soon we were all entering the small hut.

"Jack Sparrow." Tia Dalma said in her awsome accented voice. Jack greeted the woman

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." she said before noticing Will (and apparently me) "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner and Gracelyn Eden Blue." I found it abit freaky that she knew my name.

"You know me?" Will and I asked. I seriously didn't mean to take Will's line.

"You want to know me." Tia Dalma said moving closer to Will.

"There'll be no knowing here." Jack said.

"I agree." I added, nodding my head.

"We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you." Jack pondered which took alot of willpower to not laugh at.

"Not so well as I'd hoped. Come." the woman replied.

"Come." Jack ordered to Will.

"What service may I do ya? You know I demand payment." Tia Dalma said forcfully.

"I brought payment. Look... an undead monkey. Top that!" Jack said, smiling and putting the monkey that was in the cage on the table. Tia Dalma opened the cage and the monkey ran off.

"No. You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs murmered.

"Glad I was asleep." I smiled to myself.

"The payment is fair." Tia Dalma said.

We're looking for this. And what it goes to." Will said.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Tia Dalma said turning to Jack.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack asked.

"Aah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" the black toothed lady said.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel said, the guts.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti said, the lovely dear, who doesn't care about Ragetti?

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men." Tia said.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked, at this I rolled my eyes.

"What indeed." Tia said as she touched Wills hand, even then the dolt didn't get it.

"The sea?" Gibbs guessed

"Sums." Pintel said.

"Isn't that maths?" I asked.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti said.

"A woman! You dolts, women are the vixens that can tame the sea. The fellow fell in love with a lovely lady." I said.

"No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs insisted.

"Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die." Tia told them.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?"

"Him heart." Tia said, putting her hand to her heart.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel said before doubting what he said.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times." Tia said.

"You knew this." Will accused Jack and I.

"Why are you accusing me?"

"Cause you always seem to know everything."

"Maybe you feel threatend by my smarter-than-youness?"

"Anyway... You knew this didn't you?" Will said, giving up on me and turning to Jack.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye? And save you from the noose?" Jack smiled.

Tia turned to Jack. "Let me see your hand." she said as she unwrapped the handaged hand to reveal 'the black spot'

"The black spot! The black spot." Gibbs said. Pintel and Ragetti followed what Gibbs did, a series of spitting and turning around.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack told them. Since I have no idea what the black spot does to you I kept quiet. Though I had a sneaking suspicion that it made you go blind or such. Tia Dalma left and rummaged through her possesions while we all craned our neck to see what she was doing.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." Tia said as she handed Jack the jar of dirt in her hands.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack replied, abit skeptic.

"Yes."

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No."

"Then it helps."

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said finally.

"Urgent perhaps." I added, it had been far too long since I last spoke. Tia Dalma approached her table and picked up her crab claws and nick nacks.

"A touch... of destiny" she said dramatically. And the nick nacks collided with the table, scattering across it.

Looks like its time to sail through a storm and meet ol' tentacle face.

AN: I am so sorry I havn't updated, I ment to update on Monday before I left (holiday) but didn't get around to it. I am looking forward to reading more reveiws, and for some reason fanfic won't e-mail me when there are updates ect.

UNC

Bella Bree


	5. Chapter 5: Nudge

By the end of the next day we had come to the shipwreck.  
"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much." Will observed.  
"Neither do you... do not underestimate it." Jack said, nudging Gibbs pretty hard.  
"Must've run afoul of the reef. " Gibbs spat out.  
"What's your plan?" Jack asked Will.  
"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will answered quickly.  
"And if there are crewmen?"  
"I cut down anyone in my path." Will answered as he walked off to get ready to row over to the 'Dutchman'.  
"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack said to Gibbs and I.  
"Except the part when you lied to him." I said to him, a smile playing on my face.  
"All part of the master plan." Jack said.  
"Which your making up as you go along?"  
"Maybe." Jack said, beginning to shoo me away. I quickly walked up to Will and gave him a quick hug.  
"Be safe. Don't talk to stangers unless they are strongly mutated. And try not to die." I told him. he nodded and began to climb down into the row boat.  
"Your chariot awaits you. Ahahaha!" Ragetti called to him, I nudged him in the ribs.  
"Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack told him.  
"Or not." I murmered to him and he nudged me. Lots of nudging going on.  
"Move on out, ahahaha!" Ragetti called as Will began to row towards the wreck.  
"Douse the lamps." Jack ordered us. I quickly ran to one, licked my fingers and put them over the flame. Believe me it doesn't hurt.

Minutes later I sat on a barrel, playing with my bracelet, my sword pressing against my leg.  
"How long does it take to be captured? It took Elizabeth several seconds!" I sighed huffily.  
"Patience is a virtue." Gibbs said to me.  
"Oh go patience yourself." I said to him in a slight angered. I looked at Jack who had finally spotted Davy Jones looking at him through his telescope. As soon as he lowered the item Davy Jones was standing there. The crew of the Dutchman somehow managed to come out of the shadows and seize all of the crew...including me.  
"Let me go you idiotic fishbrain!" I said trying to get free.  
"Do you want me to cut your throat?" the crew member said to me.  
"I suppose not. I kinda like my throat. Good for breathing." I answered.  
"That shut up." he whispered huskily.  
"Darn." I said as Jack said.  
"Oh."  
"You have a debt to pay. You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Davy Jones said in his cool little voice thing.  
"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack said, trying to weasel out of the prediciment he had put himself in.  
"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" Jones said to all his crew who started laughing.  
"Yeah, I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack said, pointing to the other ship.  
"One soul is not equal to another." Jones said.  
"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack said happily. I don't know how anyone can be so cheerful when a gigantic tentacle faced person, or fish or whatever, is right in your face  
"Price?" Jones said, making a sound with his, mouth?  
"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" Jack asked.  
"One hundred souls. Three days." Jones said.  
"How is he supposed to get that many in three days?" I said to the guy who was holding me.  
"He's 'Captain Jack Sparrow', he'll figure something out." the guy laughed. I sighed heavily. Supid fish pirates. Anyway back to Jack.  
"You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." He said as he began to walk off but is stopped by the Hammer Head crew member.  
"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go." Jones said, laughing  
"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" Jack said, trying to get Will back for reasons unknown. Jones pondered for a split second.  
"I keep the boy. Ninty-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow... can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jones said to Jack, who barley batted an eyelid.  
"Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink? Ah." he whimpered as Jones removed the Black Spot.  
"Three days-ah." Jones said one final time before motioning his crew to leave. The one who was holding me shoved me down to the ground.  
"Ouch. Damn you! I swear I will kill you myself." I said mumbling, making a deal with myself to kill him in the last movie, hopefully before.  
"Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked as I finally got up and also came up to Jack.  
"Aye." Gibbs answered.  
"I feel sullied and unusual." Jack said.  
"Maybe because you sold over one of your only friends to the Captain who can condemn your fate?" I suggested.  
"Do you ever shut up?" Jack asked me.  
"Only when I am speechless." I told him. "Which doesn't happen often." I added.  
"Okay. Tell ya what. If you be quite for all of tonight and tomorrow. I'll give you a pistol, okay?" Jack said, putting his hand out. I thought for a moment and shook his hand. "FINALLY!" He said before turning to Gibbs.  
"And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs said, after waiting patiently.  
"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be." Jack said, looking to the ground, or deck.  
"Aah, Tortuga." Gibbs said as Jack wiped his now slimy hand on Gibb's vest.  
"Tortuga." Jack repeated.

--

Luckily Tortuga was only half a day away, but since Jack wanted to get their as soon as possible he got the sweeps out which almost cut our travel time in half. I was now sitting near Jack, keeping quiet like our deal said. I was playing with a book, trying to make out the words, when you think about it there was nothing else to do it. Gibbs had just began to recuit.  
"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked asked the old man.  
"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." he answered, at this I smirked into my book.  
"You'll do. Make your mark. Next!" Gibbs said.  
"My wife run off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die." I buried my head into my book, giggling.  
"Perfect! Next!" Gibbs called. I looked over to Jack, he wasn't paying attention but trying to get his compass to work  
"I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want." he said before opening it and his face wilted. I turned my attention back to the next sailor.  
"Me have one arm and a bum leg." he said. This one wasn't as funny,  
"It's the crow's nest for you." Gibbs told him. "Next!"  
"Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever." By book was now bumbing around in my hands because of my silent giggling.  
"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." Gibbs said.  
"Thanks very much." the fellow answered.  
"How are we going?" Jack asked us. I would have given a remark but I still hadn't got my pistol.  
"Including those four? That gives us... four. And what's your story?" Gibbs said to Norrington, who was rather dirty and scruffy, you know?  
"My story? It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man and woman across the seven seas." Jack began to look for a place to hide, then I remembered I had dived off the cliff as well, which means he assumed I was with Jack. Oh dear. I began to join Jack in finding a spot to hide. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life.  
"Commodore?" Gibbs asked, looking closely at him.  
"No, not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for the hurricane." Norrington said as both Jack and I reached for the same plant, we both began to yank at it.  
"Give it!" Jack whispered. I pointed at his pistol he sighed and took one out of a knocked out pirates pocket and handed it to me.  
"No I saw it first." I told him as I tucked the pistol into my belt.  
"We'll use it together." Jack said finally.  
"I have taught you the art of comprimise." I told him. Back to Gibbs and Norrington.  
"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked him.  
"So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" He yelled before flipping the table. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? And with the Horror of the Seas?" Jack and I were trying to get past him with the pot in hand. Naturally it doesn't work and he spots us and points his pistol at us. "Or should I just kill you now?"  
"You're hired." Jack told him.  
"And I'm not a Horror...most of the time." I told him before ducking behind the plant.  
"Sorry. Old habits and all that." Norrington said before he is apprehended by two of our crew... I think.  
"Easy sailor!" they said as the pistol goes off and starts a brawl.  
"Time to go." Jack said.  
"Aye."  
"It was time to go several minutes ago!" I scolded.  
"Oh shut it." Jack told me as we made our way upstairs, I was ducking alot more than Jack was who seems to get by on just luck.

I hope he does get eaten.

--

A/N: Hello all! I have made a decision that I won't update unless two reveiws come in, and you know you want to click the button. Go on.

In other news: Avatar is over in America! Wah Though since I'm australian (despite already seeing the finale) it can still live on here for a few more months  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!

UNC  
Bella Bree


	6. Chapter 6: Bella

We escaped the chaos that reigned in the tavern and made our way to the ship. Before Elizabeth stopped us anyway, dressed as a male though not really doing that well.

"Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack answered her.

"I'm here to find the man I love." Elizabeth said, stopping. That could actually be taken as a Sparrabeth scene.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Jack said, turning to Gibbs and myself, motioning to get her away from him.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth said, ooh, Sparrabeth scene shut down. Jack turns around finally.

"Elizabeth?" he said before turning back to us. "Hide the rum." and whipped back to Elizabeth "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Hey!" I said to him.

"No offence." Jack said to me.

"Offence my ..." I said as I mumbled.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?" Elizabeth said, breaking the intense glare competition Jack and I were having.  
"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." Jack said.

"And nothing to do with me." I added.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Norrington said between hurling into the sea and listening to us.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked Norrington

"You hired me. I can't help it, if your standards are lax." Norrington replied.

"You smell funny." Jack retorted.

"So do you." I told Jack.

"Well you smell like... moss." Jack said.

"It's better than what you smell like." I answered, giving him the whole 'don't mess with me' look.

"Jack! Holly!" Elizabeth said to us. "Your acting like children!"

"I'm allowed! I'm a teenager!" I told her.

"Hmm." Jack said to Elizabeth, ignoring me.

"All I want is to find Will." Elzabeth sighed.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack said, going incredibly close to Elizabeth.

"Of course." she answered.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most." Jack said. I sighed heavily.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, there is a chest." Jack said.

"Oh, dear." Norrington commented.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued as I sighed.  
"I am just going to make this a whole lot faster. Okay? It contains the heart of Davy Jones and whoever has a grip on that chest will have the power to make Jones do whatever the whoever wants. Wich may or may not include saving Will. Most likely will." I said ticking off what I had learnt from the script.

"You don't actually believe her, do you?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked. Silly Elizabeth she can never just roll with it now can she?

"With this. My compass... is unique." Jack said, pulling his compass out.  
"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken." Norrington said, going to throw up again, I shuddered as I heard the sounds.

"True enough. This compass does not point north." Jack admitted.  
"Points to the thing you want most." I said as she opened her mouth again. At this she didn't doubt it coming from my mouth, she knew I didn't gain anything judging from our last adventure. Instead of getting the shirt 'I went to POTCverse and all I got was this lousy T-shirt' I got a sapphire bracelet.

"And what you want most in this world... is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack said placing the compass in her hands.

"To save Will." Elizabeth said.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack said, opening the compass before stepping back to me and gripping my arm tightly, as if to keep me from not talking about how it was just for Jack to get out of his debt. He then glanced into the compass. "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading." Jack announced.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!" Gibbs ordered. Jack then made way for Elizabeth.  
"Ms. Swann." He said as Norrinton began to board the ship I put an arm in the way.  
"Ladies first." I told him as I began to walk onto the ship.  
"Some lady you are..." he mumbled,

"Hm? What was that?" I asked.

The next day I caught Jack and Elizabeth speaking and decieded to just sit on the opposite side of the ship and hide.

"Beckett?" Jack asked

"Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company.'" Elizabeth said.

"Euhh." Jack said sticking his tounge out at the letters.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs said

"Ah." Jack said.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that." Gibbs pondered.

"Of course. He wants the chest." Jack said.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth agreed.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs said.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." He said as he walked off. And I came up.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these." Jack questioned.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth said.

"Friendly?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"Decidedly not." Elizabeth told us.

Will and you" Jack said, speaking to me, "strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize. "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company..." As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack said, almost mocking the parchment.

"Jack, the letters, give them back." Elizabeth said, her hand out.  
"No. Persuade me." Jack said.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." I rolled my eyes.  
"You know that he knows how to handle a sword and a pistol and has a ship." I said in the exact same voice she did.

"As I said... persuade me." Jack said as Elizabeth walked off and I followed. Elizabeth leaned on the rail

"It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." Norrington said to Elizabeth.

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth said to him.

"Oh, I think you do." both Norrington and I said, the difference being I was laughing.

"Oh, don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all." Elizabeth insisted.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place." Norrington said, walking off and laughing. Elizabeth opened the compass and lookedthe way it was pointing, to Jack, quickly she closed it looking abit disturbed. I myself went below deck and heard a crash come from down in one of the rooms. I quickly withdrew my pistol and went to investigate, trying my best to hum the mission impossible theme, pistol in right position and everything. I took in a breath as I reached the door and opened it, poking my pistol inside before stepping inside myself.The person had hid in the dark light.

"Come out!" I said.

"Holly?" a familiar voice heard. The last time I heard it was when she was getting on the bus.

"Bella?!" I asked. The familar shape of my best friend immerged from behind a barrel. I run to hug her.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I wished that I knew what was going on with you, I went to sleep and here I am. This is a dream ain't it?" Bella asked.

"Nope. See my bracelet? I got it from the first movie." I told her excitedly. "Come on, I got to introduce you to everyone!" I said to her dragging her up deck.

"You mean _Jack_?" Bella squeeked. I sighed.

"Yes even Jack." I told her laughing. I ran up to Jack.

"Jack meet my best friend Bella." I told him. "Don't bother asking where she came from, she snuck onto our ship while in Tortuga." I lied.

"You have become a fantastic liar." Bella whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Uh. Welcome aboard luv." Jack said to her. Bella went into a fangirl fit so I dragged her away.

"Aha Elizabeth!" I said running towards her. "This is my best friend Bella." I told her, pushing Bella in front.

"Hello Bella." Elizabeth said in her english accent.

"Don't worry, she knows your a pirate anyway." I sighed. For the next half hour I dragged Bella around the ship, introducing her to every one of the crew by name. I would pass by some while giving comments on them like:

"Oh don't worry about John, he is a fantastic person to clean up sea sickness." or

"Hey George! Your fantastic up in the crows nest!" Not that I even knew what he did up there to pass the time.

--

A/N: Eh. I got bored and began writting this chapter because...well who wants to do maths all day? Even though I should.. hm.

Anyway I bid your good day and leave you to reveiw.

UNC

Bella Bree


	7. Chapter 7: Banter

Bella now shared my cabin with me. I was timing how long it took her to realise it wasn't a dream. So far it was 5 hours, 23 minutes and 45 seconds.

I was watching Jack and Elizabeth with their little Sparrabethy scene. I decieded to inch closer and closer to overhear it, just to be a little pest.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled." Jack said to Elizabeth who was looking depressed.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." Elizabeth told him, I was quite surprised she was confessing to him like in a therapists room, how do I know that? Uh. I haven't been to one if thats what your saying... or have I? Sure would explain alot. Anyway Jack opened a bottle of rum and handed it to her and she takes a drink. Soon Bella ran up to me.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Bella said to me in her loadest possible voice. Jack and Elizabeth peered over at us, I smiled before dragging Bella away.

"Okay look. This is real. Jack is real, Elizabeth, Will, Beckett and pain is real here." I said to her, explaining things to her.

"That would explain the bruise I got from falling into the mast." Bella said rubbing her head.

"That would do it." I said giving her the 'You don't say' look.

"So you have been here before?" Bella asked. I sighed and went into our cabin and pulled a chair up, I pulled a bottle out from under the bed and began to drink it.

"Is that rum?" Bella asked me.

"I'm underage. It's water, just makes it feel more realistic. I rinsed it plenty of times to get the Jack taste out of it." I sigh sticking my tounge out in disgust.

"Oh my gosh. You drank Jack spit/rum?" Bella said, her eyes going as big as plates.

"No, I just took it from his room, it only had about three sips left but he still got angry at me for pouring it out." I told her.

"You were here for the first movie?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"Beggining to finish. Mostly." I told her. "Anything else?"

"Uh. How do you know how to use a sword and a pistol." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know how to handle a sword after Port Royal I would have been dead before you could say 'Dead Man's Chest' besides you don't get by in POTC without knowing how to handle a weapon, it's just not done."

"So can you teach me?" Bella asked sheepishly. I spat out the mouthful I had in my mouth.

"You want me to what?" I asked her, wiping the excess water off my face.

"Teach me to sword fight, you said it yourself, you don't get by around here without a weapon." I sighed.

"I hate it when you use my own words against me." I said as I heaved myself up from my chair and got a spare sword, I chucked it at her and she jumped out of the way to avoid the blade.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't know how to catch a sword." I said, slapping my face. Bella hesitantly picked the sword up with the least amount of fingers possible.

"You need to have a firm hold when you hold a sword." I told her. "And use the balls of your feet to move."

"But your pretty light on your feet when you fight. And you don't use the balls." Bella told me.

"But I am special, I have my own way of doing everything. I am the type who wants to move swiftly." I told her, she sighed and saw no point in fighting. "Next thing is a belt. Though stylish they provide much more than just a good fashion sense. They hold your sword, and if your careful, you won't cut your leg with your sword when you sheath it." I said.

Over the next two hours I gave Bella instructions on how to survive with basics. 'You'll learn the rest yourself in combat.' I had said to her. We finished just in time to hear

"LAND HO!" Gibbs had yelled.

"Awsome! Chest here we come!" I said punching the air. Bella went pale.

"Aw come on, not getting Arctic feet already?" I asked her. "Come on we'll warm those up on the Caribbean sand." I said dragging her over to Jack.

"I need my jar of dirt." Jack said simply before going to look for the glorious joke of the century.

In ten minutes, Ragetti, Pintel, Jack, Norrington, Bella and myself we all crammed into the small boat.

"You're pulling too fast." Pintel told Ragetti

"You're pulling too slow." the wooden eyed man replied.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken." Pintel said

"What with the long 'a'?" Ragetti asked.

"Aha." Pintel nodded.

"No no no no no. "Kroken"'s how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and "Kraken"'s closer to that."

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken." Pintel asked him.

"It's Krack-En" Bella and I corrected. We got into the dispute over Kraken and Krayken.

"Krayken!"

"Kraken!"

We bantered back and forth till I felt us hit ground and scurried out of the boat.

"Guard the boat; mind the tides... don't touch my dirt." Jack said to Pintel, Ragetti, Bella and me.

"Oi! You ain't getting rid of us! We're coming with!" I told Jack. "Well those two can stay." I told him. He rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

The four us (Norrington, Jack and us two) followed Elizabeth who was now walking in circles because of her damned want of Jack. Bella and I were lying on our backs, eyes closed, through my eyelids I could see the occasional shadow of Elizabeth passing me. Finally I heard a sigh of annoyance.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Elizabeth said, finally I opened my eyes and saw her plop on the ground. Jack peered to the compass.

"Yes, it does, your sitting on it." Jack said

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked. Jack just made shooing movements while Norrington began to dig.

Big semi-finale here we come.

--

A/N: I am tired and just wanted to give abit of backround of parts that I never told you guys about heh heh. Anyway just reveiw and I'll update soon, go on, you know ya wanna.

UNC

Bella Bree


	8. Chapter 8: Swords

Bella and I finally sat up but only saw Norrington digging, Elizabeth watching and Jack begining to meditate, I sat down next to him, finally finding the perfect time to do so.

"I didn't know you meditated." Bella told me.

"And you call yourself my best friend." I laughed. "I meditate in my own time." I said, becoming silent. I felt Bella falling beside me and lie on her back once more. A minute went by with the constant motion of hearing the shovel enter the sand and tip it onto a pile just to repeat the process. Finally I head a solid sound which made Jack and I open our eyes and Bella sit up straight. Norrington and Jack brought it up onto the sand and we all clambered to press our ears to the pretty chest. We head the steady thumping of a heatbeat. Even though Bella and I knew we would hear it we still jumped back. I mean when do you ever head a heart beating inside a box?

"It's real..." Elizabeth said while Norrington turned to Jack and myself.

"You were actually telling the truth." he said in surprise.

"We do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised." Jack said. It was true. Loads of people are surprised to find out we are telling the truth.

"With good reason!" Will called to us, making us all turn. I had to make Bella turn away, major fangirl of Will.

"Will." Elizabeth gasped...(again) and ran to him "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you." She said as they kissed, I noticed Bella had turned around and she Jack AND James were quite...jelous looking to say the least.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked is disbelief.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will answered.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack asked.

"Of course it is. It's just like trying to go to sleep on a dog who is asleep." I said and Bella laughed, knowing the truth in the story... I had actually attempted to do that. Um. What an interesting tale to tell at show and tell the next day.

"You are a strange one with sayings like that Holly. But I do owe you both thanks, Holly and Jack." Will said.

"You do?" Bella, Jack, Elizabeth, Norrington and myself all asked.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones. Yet Holly, you knew this would happen.. I think but you didn't stop it." Will said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, turning to both Jack and I, I quite animatedly sank down behind Bella.

"What?" Jack said impersonating Elizabeth

"I was reunited with my father." Will said to us.

"Oh, well, you're welcome, then." Jack told him.

"Everything you two said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth said, walking over to Bella and reaching to me, grabbing my ear.

"Ow ow ow!" I yelped. "It was truthful... well the parts I said!" I said slapping her hand away from my ear. To be honest I hardly remember what I had said to her.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack said to Elizabeth, answering her question. Will grabbed a knife (which was apparently his fathers) and began to try and open the chest.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bella and I shouted while Jack pretty much said the same thing only with a 'oi'.

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will said simply. Jack whipps out his sword and quickly points it at Will. Bella raised her hands to her mouth which I found rather odd since she has seen the movie just as many times as myself.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please.The key." Jack commanded him. Will snatched Elizabeth's sword from his fiancee.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it." Will said as Norrington drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." James said

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack replied.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back." Norrington told him.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack sighed.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington answered. At that point I drew my sword and pointed it at Norrington. In case you fellas at home can not comprehend this strange array of swords and accusations, I will list who is pointing their swords in the face of who:

Jack: Will

Will: James

James: Will

La moi: James

"Oh for pity sake, who's side are you on Holly?" Jack cursed at me.

"Will's and yours, I taught you the art of comprimise so I shall teach you how to put it into practise with the heart." I said, almost giggling if I wasn't about to fight a former commodore who had training with combat though was stupid enough to chase pirates through a hurrican...hmm. Will and Jack just shrugged at my theory (but of course their manbrain refused to bend) before we jumped in to fight with Elizabeth yelling at us to stop. Will fell back and told Elizabeth to gaurd the chest, she refused.

"Aaaah!" I yelped desperatly trying to block the Commodore, his face was red and he was almost laughing, insert "o.0" face here. I was in the diagonal to James, Jack and Will at either of my side, Will couldn't stop being a gentleman even in combat he would block a few for me, sigh, only in the movies. I was pretty awsome cause I only had to fight James and get out of the way of Jack and Will trying to get at each other. I noticed Jack fall.

"Bugger." he murmered but grabbed the key and thought he would get away with it. I ran after him, leaving Norrington and Will fighting. Jack and I ran to the old mill and ran up the stairs which made no sense since there was no way off it except to jump.

"Oi!" I yelled to Jack he turned and threw a terrible swing at me, I narrowly avoided it, some of my hair getting cut. I gasped.

"Do you have ANY IDEA how hard it is to get an appointment with my hairdresser?!" I yelled at him before proceeding to attacking myself. I heard footsteps behind me I quickly ducked and a sword flew at a surprised Jack who lost balance and grabbed onto the bell-rope and went bye-bye. Norrington quickly took the key from Jack and I quickly took it back, Will landed between me and Norrington so I quickly ran onto the roof and hide behind the wall and soon Will and Norrington came out battling. Jack soon came running out, puffing, obviously he had been stupid and ran all the way up.

"Okay gimme teh key." Jack said, his hand held out. I looked back and saw the height. I sighed heavily and passed it over, as if by magic of knowing when Jack has a item in his hand James and Will turned around. James quickly turned back to Will

"Do excuse me while I kill the people who ruined my life." he said quite calmly.

"Be my guest." Will and said.

"I have abit of a problem with that." I told him.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate and a disruptive menace to society, safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirate and said meance and take your dearly beloved all to hisself... aye? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Gosh you just gotta love Jack when he saves your butt without meaning to.

"Enough!" James said and took a swing at us, Jack flipped off and SOMEHOW landed safely while I noticed a bale of hay and jumped into it. Jack had now dropped the key and I scrambled to get to it and amazingly got to it before he did and put it around my wrist. I quickly walked off with Jack at my heels.

"Damn it! I knew I should have exercised before I came here!" I said as I began to run again, my calves burning but pushing forward. Jack falls into the grave and gets picked up by the wheel. I laughed and walked to the almost fun and stepped inside the wheel, since I was shorter than Jack I didn't need to worry about being knocked out. Problem was the key still managed to get caught onto the nail, it had become loose around my wrist, making it easier to get off.

"Oh insert bad word here."

--

A/N: Sorry for the long no update time, maths, ugh. I know this isn't the whole semi-finale but decieded it was long enough to post as I want to update SS (insert yayz here) because I realised it is much more sophisticated than this and deserves and update within the next few days.

Anyway write you all soon!

UNC

Bella Bree


End file.
